Over the years there have been many battery terminal clamps devised embodying widely varying structural designs. Some have involved bifurcated structures with the clamping pressures applied by means of bolts connecting the free ends, cooperable spring arrangements, camming arrangements and the like.
Clamp structures employing two separate clamping members have also been produced, as for example, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,545 dated June 9, 1942 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,220 dated Nov. 5, 1935. Both of these employ two camp members, utilizing spring means to provide the clamping forces on a cooperable battery terminal or the like. However, both require tools to effect a disconnection or connection. In the first patent, a screwdriver or similar tool is required, for diposition between the two, free ends of the clamp member adjacent the jaws of the latter, whereby the latter may be separated by twisting the blade of the screwdriver. In the second patent provision is made for engagement with a pair of pliers or the like at the opposite free ends of the clamping member to effect a compression of the actuating spring thereat and to open the jaws.